


heaven is a place on earth

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [293]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Impregnation, Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Twins Red and Leaf set out on their journey at the same time. Leaf just wants to stay by her brother's side, and Red wants Leaf to remain behind him.
Relationships: Leaf/Red (Pokemon)
Series: Commissions [293]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 31





	heaven is a place on earth

Red and Leaf have always done everything together. The two of them are twins, with Red just a few minutes older than his sister, but that slight age difference has always left him feeling protective of her, treating her as his little sister, and wanting to take care of her. She follows along with everything that he does, letting him protect her and it inflates his ego a bit, knowing just how much she looks up to him and idolizes him.

When he decides that he wants to embark on a journey, she wants to go as well, with both of them going to get their first Pokemon, so that they can leave at the same time. He has big dreams of taking on every gym in the region and then the Elite Four, so that he can become champion. Leaf just dreams of being able to keep up with him and remain at his side, but even from the beginning, he has his worries about that.

If she really intends on keeping up with him, then how far does she intend to go? Is she going to battle every gym leader? Is she going to battle the Elite Four? If she does all of that successfully, then is she just going to stop short before challenging her champion brother? Or are they going to battle? He wants to believe that, by that point, he will be strong enough that no one can defeat him, but if Leaf is always right there beside him, then there might be a chance of her being just as strong.

What if she defeats him?

It is a silly thing to be so paranoid about, but he can’t help but consider the fact that they are starting out their journey at the same time, with equally experienced Pokemon. Though his Charmander has the advantage over her Bulbasaur, they both catch Pokemon as they go, and he pays close attention to every detail about her team, wondering if she really is thinking about how best to stay caught up to him.

His little sister has always idolized him, and he wants it to stay that way. He does not want her getting too strong, not so strong that she could be considered better, or even his equal, and not so strong that he can’t still protect her. Even though he knows he should want to encourage her to grow alongside him, even if he knows that they should have a healthy rivalry, he just wants to keep her down, wants her to travel with him without any goals or aspirations of her own.

The two of them have always done everything together, and there has always been a voice in the back of his mind, telling him that their relationship is not normal, is a little too intense just for siblings. That voice has told him that she looks at him as a lot more than just a brother, and the more his paranoia grows, the more he wonders if that is true. Does his sister harbor some sort of incestuous love for him? Is that what drives her to stay so close to him, even when it means threatening his journey, and his dream? Not that he has mentioned that he feels that way to her, but…

If that is all it is, then he would be able to use that to change her mind, wouldn’t he? If he were to say the right things, play off her emotions the right way, then Leaf might not be as concerned about training or battling. And if she is really here just to be close to him, then she might give up on that entirely, if he told her that he just wanted her to stay close to him, if he told her that he was worried about her as a trainer, and that he wanted her to slow down with it.

By the time they have both obtained their first gym battle- both with only one try, and both incredibly quickly, with the battle lasting less than an hour for _both_ \- he has talked himself into it. He knows that he is being paranoid, but he has decided that it is better to at least be on the safe side, rather than taking any risks. If she was never a danger in the first place, then does it really hurt her if he asks her to stop and gives her all the love she wants in return? And even if she is a danger, if she prefers being with him, if she prefers doing what he says, then she will be happier, and how could that be wrong?

No matter how he looks at it, it seems like this is the best option for the both of them, so he decides to start out slowly. He doesn’t want to ask her all at once, but he can start with some subtle suggestions, can start by getting closer with her, showing how concerned he is, as her older brother.

~X~

“Wait, you want to sleep together tonight?” she asks, cocking her head in confusion. He blushes a bit at her phrasing, since that isn’t what he said when he asked if they could share a tent, but he nods. “How come? Is there something wrong with your tent?”

Red shakes his head, before saying, “I just worry. We’re both out here alone. If something happened, what if we didn’t hear it? What if I didn’t hear it?”

“Aw, Red, you don’t have to worry about me!” she says, but from the way she grins, he can tell that she is pleased. Red is rather reserved, barely even speaking to anyone other than his sister, but Leaf always wears her emotions right there on her face, making her incredibly easy to read.

“I just want to make sure,” he says. “You’re my sister, it’s my job to protect you.” It does not take much to convince her, and she is willing to let him into her tent, so that the two of them can spend the night together. When they were little, she would sometimes creep into his room when she was scared at night, and Red would hold her just like this, so that he could make her feel better.

Now, it feels a lot different, their age and the time they have spent not doing things like this contributing to that. And, of course, he knows of her feelings for him, that must make things feel different for her, and it makes him get a bit excited, holding her this close. He is not just taking advantage of her feelings for him to make sure that she does what he wants her to do, not when he really thinks about it. Leaf is the most important person in his life, and when he imagines having a relationship with her, where she dotes on him and does whatever he says, he has to admit that it sounds appealing, that he wants something like that.

So he pulls her close to him, deciding to take things a little bit further tonight. She probably just expected him to share a tent with her, but he goes all the way, holding her, her butt pressed right up against him so that she can feel when he starts to get turned on as he breathes in her scent. He does not intend to hold anything back, does not intend to hide anything from her, wanting her to know that he is willing to do exactly what she has been fantasizing about, and likely convincing herself that he would never actually want with her.

“Red?” Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper when she finally decides to comment on the erection poking into her from behind. “Are you…are you asleep yet?”

“Not yet,” he says simply, and hears her take a deep breath.

“Sorry if I’m being weird, but was there another reason you wanted to come sleep with me? Like, besides just wanting to watch over me?” she asks.

“Is it that obvious?” he replies, feigning innocence, knowing full well that it is obvious, because that is all just as he intends. He lets his lips brush against her ear as he says. “You’ve always been so important to me, Leaf…”

“I…I mean, you’re my brother, so of course I love you, and I…and I…” His poor, talkative sister is finally at a loss for words, and he wraps an arm around her, so that he can push it between her legs, making her gasp out in surprise. “Red?”

“If you want this, we don’t have to hold back,” he says. “We’re alone out here. No one else has to know.”

“Okay,” she replies, her voice wavering a bit, but overall, she sounds sure of herself. Just as he thought, she wants him bad enough that she is willing to go for it right here and now, not letting herself worry about the taboo nature of a relationship between the two of them. She loves him, after all, and she has never been able to run away from those feelings.

“All I want to do is protect you and keep you happy,” he murmurs in her ear, as he starts to rub between her legs. She is wet already, having soaked a bit through her panties, and he is pleased to see that he is not the only one getting this excited over their intimate position. It will not be hard to do whatever he wants with her, and while he does, he will continue whispering these sweet nothings, to make sure that she has every confidence that her big brother only wants what is best for her.

Leaf turns around when he asks her to, so that he can kiss her. It has been a long time since he could kiss his sister, and even when they were kids, it was never a kiss like this. Soon enough, he has her pinned beneath him, kissing her passionately, overwhelming her with the intensity of it, his hand tugging at the waistband of her panties as he does.

“I want you,” is all he says when he pulls out of the kiss, and Leaf nods. She does not comment on how fast it is going or question his sudden passion; she just nods, giving him permission to do what he wants to her, and she is so willing to let him have that, because she has spent so long fantasizing about it. Even if it seems too good to be true, she still will not question it, ready to let him have his way with her, ready to give herself over to the one that she lives.

Her older brother, her twin brother, spreads her legs and frees his cock, and he holds her down as he rubs up against her, not asking her if she is still sure about this. Leaf has the ability to tell him to stop, and she never does, because this is what she wants. If he can keep her obedient and submissive like this, then he knows that everything is going to be just fine for him.

With a slow push, he begins to fit his cock inside of her. His sister is just as much a virgin as he is, so it is slow going, to make sure that he does not overwhelm her right from the start, but she does her best to endure it all, until he has fit himself inside of her. Leaf lets out gasping breaths as she tries to adjust to the new fullness, and Red leans down to give her another kiss, to remind her that he is only doing this because he loves her, because they love each other.

She needs to know that everything he does, from here on out, he does because of how much he loves his little sister, more than anything in the world.

~X~

Their first time is slow and gentle, but the second time is not quite as pleasant. After they both obtain their second gym badges, Red gets a bit frustrated with her. Though she won rather easily, he barely managed to scrape by struggling a lot more than he should have, and that night, he pins Leaf down so that he can pound into her, making her cry and whimper as she tries to tell him to slow down, and as he pretends not to hear her.

He does not mean to let his temper get the better of him, because he does love her, but when he remembers how happy she looked while she bragged about her easy win, he just can’t help himself. Why is she trying so hard to one up him, when she knows just how important all of this is to him? He leans in to kiss along her neck while he fucks her harder and faster, and ends up biting her instead, making her scream out from either pain or pleasure, but he is not quite sure which.

When he comes inside of her- without protection, just like their first time, and just like he always intends to- she gives into her own climax, so she must have enjoyed it, at least a little bit, even if it did scare her. And then he can hold her and let her recover in his arms, and she never says a word to him about what he has done. No matter what he does to her, Leaf is so caught up in her love for him that she does not say anything about it.

She’s just happy to be able to be with him, but if she is so happy, then why does she even want to collect badges? He wants to bring that up to her, but it never feels like the right time, and he always worries that she might see right through what he is doing to her, and then she might not be so happy with him. Red does not want to lose his sister, not at all. He just also doesn’t want to lose his dream to her, and sometimes it seems like he really might be at risk of that.

~X~

The two of them make good use of all of the privacy that they have whenever they are on the road, and Red takes his time to make sure that he keeps Leaf happy with all of the attention. He is a little rough with her sometimes, but she never seems to mind, and in fact, seems to like it, once she gets used to it. She seems to like anything that Red does, as long as he reminds her how much he loves her, and so, he thinks that it might be about time to convince her to slow down with her training.

“Maybe you should sit the next battle out,” he suggests one day, when they are nearing the next gym.

“For how long?” she asks. “Are we going to be in town for a while?”

“No, I meant sit it out entirely,” he replies, and Leaf stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he is saying.

“But if I do that, then I’ll have to come back later if I’m going to keep going,” she says, as if she really doesn’t get it. Or she does get it, but she wants to make sure that Red is really thinking what she thinks he is.

“I’ve just heard it’s a really tough one, and I’m worried about you,” he lies.

“But…why are you worried? I mean, I’ve done just fine before, so I really can handle myself! Even if I lose, I can just train harder…right?” Even as she says it, Red can hear the uncertainty creeping into her voice. Leaf wants to keep battling, and she wants to convince him that she is able to, but now that he has told her that he doubts she can handle it, there is that part of her that has to wonder if her brother is right. After all, he has been right about so many things before.

“I just want to protect you,” he says, and he can watch the uncertainty grow just from watching her facial expression. Unlike him, Leaf has always been easy to read, wearing her heart on her sleeve, and her mood right there on her face.

“Can we at least wait and see? You can just do the battle first and then…then you can tell me if it’s too much! Alright?” she asks. To him, it seems obvious that this will be his way of stopping her, but maybe she really trusts him that much. Maybe she really thinks that he will give her a genuine answer, rather than telling her either way that she can’t do it. Either way, Leaf leaves it entirely in his hands, and that makes it all too easy for him.

“I will,” is all that he says, and relief floods into her face. She does not want to fight with him on this, but like this, she will not have to. No matter what he does, she is going to go along with him, and they both already know that. But, just to drive the point home, he pulls her into a kiss, deciding to make the rest of the night worth her while, so that she will be happy for the time being, getting everything that she wants out of her beloved brother.

~X~

Red wins easily and tells Leaf that it’s too much for her, and she gives up. Just for now, is how she puts it, but then, another battle comes and goes, and Red has her convinced that she should probably take more time off, because she is going to struggle to get caught up. She falls off on her own training, and loses to a challenger on the road, so Red has to battle that trainer to put him in his place.

He has her convinced, after that, that she should just say that she isn’t a trainer anymore, because she is not able to keep up. She should just rely on her brother to handle all of the battles, and she agrees, especially when he kisses her and holds her close, and tells her how much he loves her, and how happy it makes him to be able to protect her and take care of her.

Red continues to progress. Along the road, there are a lot of challenges, and Leaf sits them all out, keeping her Pokemon more like pets, and she does not battle anyone anymore, not even Red, not even for training. He is becoming rather well-known wherever they go, even though he rarely speaks to anyone other than his sister. Red is considered something of a mysterious hero, and everything that he has ever wanted comes to him, and everything is perfect, because he has Leaf right where he wants her- cheering him on from the sidelines.

At night, he fucks her just how she likes it, rough and possessive, until she is satisfied. Lately, her appetite has become almost insatiable, and if that is the price that he has to pay to keep her from questioning the fact that he never lets her do anything anymore, it is not a very high price at all. He gets just as much out of it as she does, and he loves how pathetic his little sister becomes for him, trembling beneath him as she begs him for more, not wanting anything else, only needing him.

~X~

Leaf is so happy, happier than she has ever been in her life. When she and Red left home together, she had been excited about becoming a trainer with him, wanting to train hard so that he did not leave her behind. For so long, she was afraid of being too weak for him, and it turned out that she was too weak, much weaker than him, because he told her that she was not ready to be a trainer. However, her fears were all for nothing, because her brother loves her, and rather than leaving her behind, he just helped her realize that she needed to give up.

And then he let her stay at his side, which is all she really needs.

When the two of them left home together, she never dreamed that it would turn into this, but she is so glad that it did. Even if she sometimes misses battling, she knows that this is for the best, because Red told her so. Red has shown her happiness and pleasure like she has never known before, and she always knows, just as long as Red says that it’s okay, that it must be.

He used to scare her a little bit, when he got rough with her, but now she really likes that. It has just become something that he does for her, something that she can associate with the twin that she has been in love with for as long as she can remember. It is a little silly to be scared of Red, when she knows that there is nothing scary about him, when she knows that he loves her so much, just as much as she loves him.

Soon enough, he will end up claiming his place as champion, and she will be so happy for him when he does. Red has always dreamed of that, and she knows that, if anyone can do it, it is her brother. Leaf will remain at his side, rooting for him as he defends his title, and the two of them will stay just as happy as they have been throughout this whole journey.

She knows that things are going to change again soon, though she has not brought it up with Red yet. Her period is late, and she knew this was bound to happen, but she has never done anything to stop him from coming inside of her without protection. If that is what he wants, then she wants to give it to him, and the more it happened, the more it made her think that he must want this. By now, she is fully convinced that Red wants her to have his baby, and if that is what he wants, it must be okay.

That might make it difficult for the two of them to keep their relationship a secret, but she does not mind. Even if everyone in the world knows, even if the two of them end up shunned for being a little too close, she is happy, as long as she is with him. Just the same as how she does not need to be a trainer, she also does not need anyone or anything else. Red could take it all from her, and Leaf would still be as happy as could be, just as long as she has him.

She can sometimes remember wanting other things, but how could any of that compare? After all, she has put so much into this, and she would never want to lose it. Anything else, she could deal with losing, but her relationship with her brother is necessary, is more important to her than anything else in the world. So she looks forward to the future that they have, regardless of how the rest of the world might react.

She can see it now: her brother, the champion, and his beloved twin sister at his side, stomach bulging with their child, making it obvious just how much the two of them love each other. Though she and Red have not discussed all of this, she just knows that he must want the same thing. That is why he has not pulled out, and that is why he wanted her to quit training her Pokemon. He wants her to have his baby, and he wants her to have no distractions, so that she can put all of her focus into that.

Her brother really does love her so much, and only ever looks out for her best interests. Leaf could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
